See You Again
by Yukiyukine Makisu
Summary: "Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi di perputaran waktu yang lain." KurohaxReader; Reader as 8th member of Mekakushi Dan; Birthday Fic for Yukina Shirokawa; Mind to RnR?


….Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Lelaki berambut hitam itu sudah membantai teman-temanku yang baru.

…apa?

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengar teriakan mereka.

* * *

**See You Again**

**KurohaxReader**

**Kagerou Project © Shizen no Teki-P aka Jin**

**This fic © me aka Yukine**

**Warning: typo(s), a little bit OOC, alur baru jelas di akhir, dll**

**{harap kalau ada yang tidak mau membaca narasi bertele-tele langsung scroll ke bawah}**

**For Yukina's Birthday**

_**-=Happy Reading=-**_

* * *

Ini semua bermula ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka.

Mereka yang senasib denganku.

Mereka yang memiliki penderitaan tersendiri.

Aku terlahir di kalangan orang yang kurang beruntung, ibuku meninggal di saat aku kecil, dan ayahku pergi keluar kota untuk mendapatkan upah agar aku tetap hidup selayaknya orang normal, dan kakakku—

Ia menghilang saat menolongku yang jatuh dari atap gedung sekolah, jasadnya tidak ditemukan. Bahkan seolah ia lenyap ditelan bumi. Dan perusahaan ayahku bangkrut karena hutang menumpuk sehingga aku tidak bisa melanjutkan sekolahku ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

**Tapi sejak itulah aku memiliki **_**ini.**_

Sejak saat itu, aku memiliki kekuatan aneh yaitu dapat mengangkat beban yang sangat berat, dan memiliki kekuatan besar untuk menghancurkan sesuatu. Tapi itu muncul sesekali dan aku menyadarinya bahwa aku dapat melakukan itu saat mataku berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Setelah itu aku tidak pernah bisa menginjak bangku sekolah lagi. Aku berusaha berbagai macam kerja sambilan untuk bertahan hidup di kota ini.

Aku saat ini sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan, untuk membeli ponsel baru karena ponselku mulai mengalami masalah (bodohnya aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselku ke sungai). Dengan keyakinan tabunganku akan cukup, aku dengan agak takut menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam gedung ini.

_Woaah._

betapa lengkapnya apa yang disediakan di sini. Entah _laptop _atau _gadget _berteknologi tinggi, semua tersedia.

Tapi acara melihat-lihatku dihancurkan saat orang-orang berpakaian ala militer dengan senjata api berteriak kepada kami agar tidak bergerak dan mengikuti perintah mereka agar tetap diam atau kami yang akan terbunuh.

_Teroris, _huh? Mereka tidak bosan merenggut nyawa orang? Yang benar saja.

Kukira semua orang-orang di sini akan putus asa. Tapi ternyata ada beberapa yang ingin melawan meskipun itu tidak langsung. Kulihat ada seorang pemuda berbicara dengan menggunakan ponselnya, sepertinya sedang menyusun strategi— tapi tunggu— rasanya aku mengenal wajahnya—

"_Shintaro?!" _aku setengah berteriak, untung saja teroris itu tidak mengetahui gelagatku. Tapi Shintaro sepertinya menyadarinya, dan berusaha mencari siapa yang memanggil namanya. Agak lucu sekaligus miris.

Setelah beberapa kejadian (yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba rak jatuh tepat di kepala sang ketua teroris itu dengan sendirinya serta terbukanya pintu tiba-tiba), aku hanya bisa mengikuti yang lain, tapi tiba-tiba lenganku ditarik dan leherku terasa tercekik oleh sesuatu.

"AKU MASIH PUNYA SANDERA! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MENYERAH?!" Teriak sang teroris sembari mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahku.

Aku terkekeh, lucu sekali tampang ketakutannya.

Aku mengaktifkan kekuatanku, dan menyikut perut lelaki itu dan melemparnya ke dinding hingga bentuknya itu abstrak karena retak. Setelah berulang kali mengucapkan _'maaf aku spontan' _kepadanya, aku melenggang pergi dari tempat itu dengan santai.

Tapi langkahku dihadang oleh beberapa orang berpakaian aneh, dan sepertinya yang salah satu dari mereka ada yang kukenali—

"Momo?!"

"Sudah lama ya, [name]~" Momo ber-_wink _ria.

Aku ingat dulu aku dan Ayano sering bermain di tempat Shintaro. Dan Momo (yang saat itu setidaknya masih SMP) ikut mengobrol dan bercanda bersama kami bertiga.

Tapi adegan nostalgia kita berdua terpotong oleh deheman seseorang. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, ikutlah dengan kami ke suatu tempat, ya?" seorang lelaki (atau wanita?) berambut hijau berbicara kepadaku. Seram. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun selain—

"Uuuh… oke…"

* * *

Setelah aku dibawa ke suatu tempat (yang sepertinya adalah apartemen), mereka menyuruhku duduk dan menyiapkanku minuman.

Mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing (karena dari tadi kita belum tahu nama satu sama lain tapi sudah pergi bersama saja). Lelaki—maksudku perempuan berambut hijau dan berjaket _violet _yang serius itu bernama Tsubomi Kido, lelaki berjaket hijau (yang membuatku berpikir ia mirip dengan katak) bernama Kousuke Seto, pemalu yang ternyata _medusa _bernama Kozakura Mary, si mata kucing Shuuya Kano, serta gadis yang tinggal di _smartphone _Shintaro yang mengaku bernama Ene.

"…[name]?" Ene memanggil namaku padahal aku belum memberitahu namaku.

"Da-darimana kau tahu?" Tanyaku bingung.

Segera, Ene menutupi wajah bingungnya dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ah, tidak kok! Mungkin kebetulan aku mengetahui namamu ahaha-."

"Ehem." Kido membatuk, berusaha agar semua pasang mata berpaku padanya. "[Name], Kau memiliki kemampuan mata, _kan?" _Ujar Kido dengan tampang serius.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Yah— seperti kemampuan melakukan sesuatu di atas kemampuan manusia biasa jika warna mata kita berubah seperti itu lah~" Kano berkata dengan senyum khas-nya.

Aku agaknya mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan asal-usul kemampuan ini muncul. Kido mengangguk-angguk. Serta yang lainnya mendengarkan dengan antusias. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan benar-benar serius mendengarkan ceritaku (termasuk Kido tentunya). Dan setelah aku selesai berbicara, beberapa tanggapan keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Jadi begitu…" Seto berbinar.

"Um, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tentang in—"

Kalimatku dipotong oleh Kido. "Karena kami sama sepertimu, kita memiliki kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan mata, dan kita memiliki penderitaan yang sama beratnya sepertimu, [name]." Ujar Kido dan tersenyum lembut keibuan.

Aku jadi kangen ibu :'(

"_Well, _karena kita sudah bernegosiasi dengan Ene, selanjutnya dia!" Momo berkata ceria sembari menggenggam _smartphone _Shintaro yang menampilkan wajah ceria Ene.

"N-negosiasi?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

Kido membatuk lalu berdiri. "Selamat datang di _Mekakushi Dan."_

"Mekaku—?"

"Kami semua membentuk organisasi dimana kami memiliki kekuatan sepertimu. Setidaknya kita itu menjadi _'wadah' _dimana orang yang bernasib sama seperti kita bisa mencurahkan isi hati yang sebenarnya. [name], Maukah kau bergabung dengan kami?" Tanya Kido sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tapi seolah tangan itu merupakan harapan yang diberikan kepadaku dan masa depanku, dengan penuh keyakinan aku mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya. "Aku ikut."

Mereka semua tersenyum

"Selamat datang di _Mekakushi Dan."_

* * *

Kupikir organisasi ini seperti organisasi yang menyelidiki seperti detektif dengan kekuatan matanya.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Aku menepis pikiranku bahwa mereka orang-orang serius yang kelebihan kapasitas otak. Ternyata saat kami di _amusement park, _mereka hanya sekedar remaja biasa pada umumnya yang masih merasa ingin bersenang-senang sebelum dewasa nanti. Lebih tepatnya, otak mereka sangat _rusak _karena melakukan hal yang begitu konyol. Misalnya saat Shintaro meminta maaf pada _zombie _di rumah hantu. Aku dan Ene bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya yang memerah karena malu.

Saat kami pulang dari _amusement park, _kami berjalan beriringan dan membahas berbagai macam topik normal, rasanya senang sekali. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak berbicara gembira dengan _teman _seperti ini. Rasanya seperti aku tidak memiliki kekuatan itu.

Aku juga pada akhirnya berhasil menyambung kembali persahabatanku dengan Shintaro yang terputus sejak kematian Ayano dan surat pengunduran diriku dari sekolah.

Saat kami sedang berjalan, tatapanku tidak bisa terlepas dari seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang sedang menatap kami dari kejauhan.

Mata kuning itu terus menatap kami dari kejauhan.

Aku agaknya ketakutan melihat pancaran matanya yang seolah kebencian mengalir di dalamnya. Apakah ia _bisa melihat _kami? Apakah benar Kido sudah mengaktifkan kekuatannya yang katanya mengurangi perhatian orang-orang dari kita?

Aku terkejut ketika kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kami. aku ingin memberitahu mereka, tapi lidahku terasa kelu. Aku tidak mampu berbicara apapun.

Hingga akhirnya semua orang menyadari keberadaannya saat ia menghalangi jalan kami. Terdiam beberapa saat, Ene berbicara dengan agak syok.

"…_Konoha?"_

Konoha? Siapa itu? Apakah Ene mengenalnya?

Lelaki yang disebut 'Konoha' itu kemudian tersenyum mengerikan. Bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat kita—atau aku.

Ia berbicara dengan Kano, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk berpikir, kenapa rasanya aku mengenal orang ini—

Hingga akhirnya lamunanku terbuyar ketika ia menodongkan pistol di belakang kepala Kano. Cukup membuat aku dan seluruh anggota _Mekakushi Dan _kaget.

Senyumnya semakin melebar, pelatuk itu ditarik,

_dan kejadian itu pun terjadi._

Kido berteriak sembari menahan tubuh Kano agar tidak jatuh. Di tengah tangisannya, 'Konoha' kembali menodongkan pistol itu dan menembak Kido berulang-ulang.

Nasib Seto pun sama, ia ditembak tepat di perut dan kerongkongannya. Sementara Momo berusaha menghalangi Mary agar tidak dibunuh oleh orang itu.

Aku dan Shintaro berusaha melindungi Momo dan Mary, kupikir dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Kano, Kido, dan Seto.

Dugaanku salah.

Ia merebut _smartphone _Shintaro, aku menyadari daritadi Ene meneriaki nama yang sama berulang-ulang. Tapi kemudian 'Konoha' menghancurkan _smartphone _itu begitu saja.

_CUKUP! CUKUP!_

Tidak tahan. Aku menutup kedua telingaku dan menutup erat-erat kelopak mataku. Aku takut melihat ini semua.

Aku tidak ingat pasti apa yang terjadi pada Mary dan Momo, serta Shintaro. Karena aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat semua ini. Aku tahu, pasti 'dia' sedang menikmati apa yang dilakukannya. Aku tidak mengerti, dan aku tidak mau mengerti. Sudah cukup.

Saat aku membuka mataku, Momo, Shintaro, dan Mary tidak terlihat lagi. Dan kulihat dia sedang berdiri di depanku. Ia tidak membunuhku, tetapi memasang senyum yang bagiku terasa sangat familiar—

"…Haruka?"

-=Normal POV=-

"Ah, akhirnya kau mengenaliku, sudah lama ya [name]~" Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Haruka itu memelukmu dan mengusap rambutmu lembut, pistolnya dijatuhkan seolah ia tidak peduli berapa nyawa yang sudah ia habisi dengan menggunakan benda itu.

"Kau pasti bukan Haruka!" kau berteriak sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Bahkan dengan kekuatanmu, masih sangat jauh untuk menandinginya. Kau masih belum percaya bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang Kokonose Haruka yang tidak akan mau berbuat seperti ini. "Dan darimana kau mengetahui namaku?!"

"Kau jahat [name]~" Kuroha memasang wajah sedih palsu. "Tapi sayang sekali aku bukan lagi seorang Kokonose Haruka yang sakit-sakitan seperti itu. Fuh, aku berbeda dengannya."

"Dasar pembohong." Desismu.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong untukmu~" Ujarnya sembari mengecup bibirmu. Rasanya seluruh aliran darah di tubuhmu naik ke kepala. Wajahmu terasa panas. Ini ciuman pertamamu.

"Bisa saja kau itu seorang pendusta." Balasmu mengelap bibir dengan lengan.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu," Kuroha mengganti topik "Haruka itu mencintaimu, tapi sepertinya kau menaruh hati pada Shintaro, uguu lucu sekali mengingat dulu wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh ketika melihatmu tertawa sangat bahagia bersama Shintaro."

"A-apa?"

"Apakah kau tahu bahwa saat kalian bertiga sedang tertawa bersama, Haruka hanya ingin kau melakukan itu untuknya?"

"C-cukup!"

"Lalu, apakah kau tahu saat Haruka ingin menyatakan cintanya, kau dipanggil oleh Shintaro agar cepat selesai berurusan dengan Haruka karena akan pergi ke taman bermain?"

"CUKUP!"

"Dan apakah kau tahu Haruka ingin bunuh diri karena kau lebih memilih Shintaro?"

"…apa."

"Fuh, sudah kuduga kau tidak mengetahuinya." Kuroha mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Bu-bukankah Haruka menyukai Takane?"

"Kau terlalu naïf ya, Takane mencintai Haruka, **tapi Haruka lebih memilih dirimu yang lebih memilih si hikineet tak tahu malu.**" Suaranya penuh dengan intonasi dan tekanan yang menusuk.

"Tidak mungkin…" Kau bergetar, kakimu lemas sehingga kau terduduk dalam keadaan syok. Dari matamu mulai mengalir air sedikit demi sedikit. Ini pasti hanya kebohongan. Kuroha pasti bukan Haruka. Dan Haruka pasti tidak mencintaimu.

"_Well, _sudah terlambat untuk mengetahuinya." Kuroha mendesah sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ia lalu berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi kalian berdua. "Lalu bagaimana, hmm?"

"Terserah…" sudah tidak ada lagi harapan di dalam hidupmu. Sudah terlambat. Tatapanmu berubah jadi kosong.

"Apa kau masih belum mempercayaiku, [name]~? Aku sudah membeberkan curahan hatinya loh~" Tanya Kuroha sembari mengangkat dagumu menggunakan jarinya dengan mudahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Silahkan bunuh aku kapan saja."

"Oh, maaf, sayang. Aku tidak ada niat membunuhmu sama sekali—ups, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak mengambil waktu~!"

"…Waktu?"

"Waktu akan kembali diputar oleh sang '_ratu'_, dan kau tidak akan lagi ingat kepadaku. Sayang sekali ya." Kuroha berdiri dan memaksamu ikut menyamakannya dengan menarik lenganmu lalu menaruh kedua tangannya dipundakmu.

"…Ah?"

_Sudah tidak peduli. Sudah tidak peduli. Aku tidak mengerti lagi._

"Aw, kau tidak seru kalau seperti ini, sayang." Kuroha memelukmu kembali, kali ini dipererat dengan lilitan beberapa… ular hitam?"

Matamu membelalak. "Akh— mau apa kau?!"

"Kau bilang kau _sudah tidak peduli lagi _dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan kepadamu kaan~?" Kuroha tersenyum manis. Tapi menurutmu itu menggelikan.

"A-ah, i—" kau kembali dikejutkan ketika Kuroha menciummu dengan sangat agresif. Ciuman yang sangat panas karena lidah Kuroha bermain di dalam mulutmu. Kau tidak bisa bergerak apalagi menolak karena tubuhmu seolah membeku tidak bisa digerakkan.

Perlahan, penglihatanmu memburam, tidak bisa bergerak apalagi berbicara.

Dan semuanya menjadi hitam.

* * *

_**Gedung pencakar langit ini terlalu tinggi, ya?**_

_Sebelas_

Goresan di pipi kanan

_**maaf kalau kau takut.**_

_Dua belas_

**_tak apa kan?_**

Kali ini di lengan

_Tiga belas_

Lalu di leher.

"…Empat belas!" Kuroha berteriak gembira. Melihatmu penuh dengan goresan darinya seperti ini merupakan suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagi Kuroha. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih menggembirakan melihat 'tanda kepemilikan' di tubuhmu yang disebabkan olehnya.

Kuroha lalu tersenyum lembut, sangat lembut. Senyuman yang tidak pernah ia lakukan kepada siapapun dan apapun kecuali kepadamu saat ini.

Ia lalu mengecup dahimu yang berdarah, lalu mendongak. Menatap langit yang tidak berbintang.

"Selamat tidur. Selamat ulang tahun."

_Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu._

* * *

_**-=FIN=-**_

* * *

**A/N: **oke ini gaje banget plis ini apaan plis kenapa Kuroha jadi baek plis kenapa otak sayah rusak ampun ampun ampun

Happy Birthday yang ke 14, **Yukina Shirokawa! **Sori ga enak ngomong nama asli di sini ;q

Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, makin taat salat, dan hormat sama orangtua ^q^ _God Bless You, _Yuki. Jangan boros ya~

Sori hadiahnya Cuma beginian lel lagi bokek sowwyyyy~

**Regards, Y.M.**


End file.
